I'm Still Learning the Basics
by Alexa Ahrens
Summary: Percy spends some one on one time with his friends. You might be surprised at the conversations. Please R&R. Things really heat up as the story progresses...PERCABETH!11
1. I Play 20 Questions with Annabeth

**Ch.1 I Play 20 Questions with Annabeth**

_Disclaimer-I believe in giving credit where credit is due, as for PJO, that's Rick's thing._

Me and Annabeth have been hanging out a lot lately. She's back at camp so she visits me a lot. Today, we're going to the mall. It's going to be fun.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said when I saw her.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. So, uh, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know." I thought for a minute. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's play twenty questions."

"That's not a place, but okay."

I thought for a minute. "First question, what is your favorite color?"

"Wow, Percy, you're deep." She smiled. "Grey, I think."

"That's cool."

"Your first question: Have you ever kissed a girl…other than me?" She kind of blushed. I thought about our kiss, and I smiled.

"Umm…no, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"This is twenty questions, and the answer to your second question is: I wanted to know."

"Oh, great answer." We both laughed.

It was Annabeth's turn. "Do you think you're like the Perseus you're named after?"

"What do you mean? Don't count that as one of my questions."

"Well, you killed Medusa, like him. You plan to take over the _Princess Andromeda_, kind of like him. Except his was a person, your's is a ship. I mean, do you feel like your just another him. Like it's the same old, same old?" she said.

I was kind of offended by the way she put it, but she was kind of right. "I guess. I never thought about it that way. I mean, I just take things one step at a time, you know. It just ends up happening the same way sometimes."

"Yeah, and I didn't mean for that question to sound like an insult."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's your turn." I forgot it was my turn.

"So, did you really want to join Artemis and the Hunt?"

"How did you…"

"I have my ways, so?"

"Kind of. At the time I had just had it with men. I was ready to join, but I snapped out of it, I guess."

"Did you have it with me, too?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"It's not your turn."

"Fair enough." I said.

"What took you so long on that quest when you got lost?" she said.

I really didn't want to answer this question because I knew Annabeth was worried about me. I didn't want her to think that I was selfish. "I was on an island."

"What island?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Not your turn," I said. Annabeth frowned. "Do you still like Luke?"

I could tell I'd hit a soft spot with her. "No, I don't like Luke. I care about him, and I want him to be good again, but I don't like him." I was relieved. I didn't want her to like Luke.

"Now it's my turn. What island were you on?" Annabeth asked. I knew she would keep prying at the subject.

"Okay. I was on Ogigia, with Calypso." I was afraid of what would come next.

"Calypso!? You had us worried because you wanted to spend time with Calypso?" she said, full of rage. She stood there with her arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"I just kind of landed there and I needed to heal." I said.

"Oh yeah, I bet it took two weeks to heal." she said.

"It's my turn now." I said.

Still heated, Annabeth said, "Whatever."

"Have you designed any cool buildings lately?" I asked. The frown on her face did a total one-eighty.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I designed the architecture for a museum for the gods. It is a majestic, silver building with an owl at the top. By far, it is one of my best works yet." ahe said. "Have you talked to Tyson lately?"

"No, not that recently." I said.

"You should try to keep in touch with him, he is your brother and a really nice guy."

"Yeah I know. I'm up here, he's down there, we just haven't had time." I realized it was my turn. "How's your family doing?"

"Well, Seaweed Brain, I haven't seen them in a while, but they were doing good when I left."

"That's good."

"Percy," Annabeth said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"This is beyond boring, you know." she said.

"Yeah, you're right."

Annabeth looked at her watch. "That killed 20 minutes." she said. We laughed. It's good to have Annabeth around.


	2. I Have a Little Chat with Grover

**Ch.2 I Have a Little Chat with Grover**

_Disclaimer-I don't own PJO, as sad as it is._

Today, I'm hanging out with Grover. I'm heading back to camp today. He's the first person I'm going to talk to because I've known him the longest. I walked over Half-Blood Hill, into the valley where camp was. I saw Grover chasing a wood-nymph that immediately turned into a tree when he got close to catching her. Same old Grover. He saw me and waved.

"Hey, Percy." he said.

"Hey, Grover. What's up?"

"Not too much. How's life been out of camp?"

"Same-old, same-old. How've you been spending your time since you aren't looking for Pan anymore?"

"Different things, I guess. I was ready to spend my whole life searching for him. I'm kind of honored, though, that he trusted me with his message. And that I got to see him; that was cool."

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you."

"It's been a long time."

"Just a couple of months."

"Yeah, but it seems longer. I want to relive that day. It was so great to see him; to be the satyr that found him. I'll never forget it."

"I bet. I have to admit, it was really cool."

"Yeah. So, uh, enough about me, how've you been?" he asked.

"Good. It's nice to be back at camp. I'm excited. I love this place."

"Yeah…" his voice trailed off. He looked out into the woods.

"How's Juniper?" I asked.

Tears swelled in Grover's eyes. I shouldn't have asked him that. "She broke up with me," he whined. Grover is very sensitive. I should really remember to watch what I say.

"Aw, I'm sorry, man." I said, trying to cheer him up. "There are more girls out there."

"Yeah, but they aren't like her." He said her as if he were in love with the word. "She is just so…naturey." I didn't bother mentioning to him that _naturey _is not a word. "I thought we had a great connection." He paused. "She thought the opposite."

"There are plenty of nymphs and naiads in camp. They're naturey." I said.

"Umm, Percy, I don't think that _naturey_ is a word." he said. I wanted to tell him that I was just trying to relate to him and that he just used that word, err not word. I decided that I shouldn't when he is like this.

"Oh," I said. "My bad." I smiled at him, and he forced a smile back. "But still."

"Yeah, I know that there are plenty of nymphs and naiads here, but I still can't get over her." I knew how he felt. I felt the same way for a while after I left Calypso's island of _Ogigia._ I didn't want to let her go.

"I know how you feel, dude." I put my hand on this shoulder.

He looked up at me. "You mean Annabeth? She's down in her cabin if you want to talk to her."

"Oh, I forgot she was here," I lied. I could never forget anything about Annabeth, but Grover needed me more right now. "I think I'm just going to stay here with you for now." Grover looked a little hurt. I ran what I said back through my mind. I did sund demeaning. "What I mean is, is that you're my first priority. I want to talk to you first."

"Oh," he said. "OK. Thanks."

"So," I tried to bring up the Pan thing again to raise his spirits. "Did the satyrs award you anything for finding Pan?"

He smiled. "Yeah, they gave me a ribbon and a lot of honor and dignity," he looked pained. "That Juniper took away when she dumped me!"

"Dude! It's okay. Settle down." I said. "YOU are the brave satyr that traveled into the Labyrinth. YOU are the triumphant satyr that found Pan. NO ONE, not even Juniper can take that away." I said. "You are one of the greatest people that I know. If Juniper can't see that, it's her loss. She doesn't deserve you."

His expression brightened. "Yeah, you're right. I should be proud of myself." I patted him on the back. "Thanks, Percy."

"No problem, man."


	3. Thalia Gives Us an Unexpected Visit

**Ch.3 Thalia Gives Us an Unexpected Visit**

_Disclaimer-All hail Rick Riordan! He owns PJO._

Last week, I came back to camp for the summer. I'm really excited for this year.

A big, New York, yellow cab pulled up on Half-Blood Hill. A familiar person stepped out of the car. Then she stuck her head back in.

"You sure you want to get out now, shweet hoit. There's nothing here, dawling." The cab driver had a New York accent to go with her cab.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that'll be seventeen dawlas and sixty-five cents, alright, punkin?"

"Yeah." She handed the lady the money. "Thanks, ma'am."

"Ya welcome, shweetie pie." The cab rolled away, and the girl that was in the cab stepped over the hill and into the valley. It was Thalia. She looked the same as always, except a bit older(which I didn't understand), but she didn't look too happy. As soon as she saw me, she ran up to me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." she said. I was getting used to her calling me that.

"Hey, Thalia. Not that I'm not excited to see you, but, uh, why aren't you with Artemis and the rest of the Hunters?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's a long story."

"Well, let's hear it." I said.

"Okay, well you know my brother, Hercules, right?"

"Well, I don't know him, but I know who he is."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, you know how he was praised with immortality when he risked his life for a girl."

I nodded.

"Well, I got my immortality taken away just for flirting, just a little. I don't even flirt…that much."

"You got _kicked out _of the hunt?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I did. There was this really cute guy that…"

"Wait, Thalia, you just got kicked out of the Hunt. That could mean that you're the person in the prophecy and that the end of the world is in two weeks!"

"Chill, Seaweed Brain. This is what happened: We were traveling through the woods, and we passed this underground concert thing. There was this really cute rock star that kept winking at me. When he had a break and was offstage, he came and talked to me. I guess I flirted a little, but I couldn't tell. At that moment, I broke my oath. I suddenly felt weaker, and I realized what I'd done. I made an excuse to leave. I walked up to the other Hunters, they didn't look at me any different so I thought I was okay. The only one that regarded me differently was Artemis. She gave me a look, but said nothing. We continued through the woods. Over the weeks, I was slowly aging, physically and mentally. Soon enough, Artemis noticed that I had gotten taller and more developed, so to speak. She asked me a simple question, '_Do you have anything to tell me?'_ It seemed like she were trying to discharge me honorably, if that's possible. She asked me when we were behind everyone else, and no one could hear. I lied to her; I said, 'No.' She frowned at me in disappointment. '_Hunters,' _she said. _' There is something about Thalia that you all should know. Unlike the rest of you, she has not followed her oath. She is going to be removed from the Hunt. She has been hiding her deception from all of us.' _She emphasized on the word _all._ She continued to say, '_She has been aging, smitten with men. Thalia, you must leave the Hunt immediately.' _Some of my closer friends cried. Others, looked at me like I was a disgusting pig. They made me feel awful." She looked down.

"Oh, man. That's bad." I said, trying to sound empathetic.

"It gets worse. Artemis made me leave the Hunt alone. We were in New Jersey, so I wasn't that far from camp. I traveled here by myself; in cabs, buses, on foot, et cetera. I left a week ago. And now, I'm here. Artemis said that I was a disgrace to my father's name. I don't care, though. This is were I belong. Besides, my birthday was a while ago. I'm not the stem of the prophecy. Don't worry."

"Oh, okay. That makes me feel a lot better," I said. "Let's go down to the Big House and see everyone. I know Annabeth will be syked to see you. Grover, too."

"Okay. Let's go." We walked down to the Big House. We were greeted at the door by Chiron.

"Hello, Percy." He looked at Thalia, then did a double-take. "Thalia? What are you doing here?"

"Long story, short. I got kicked out of the Hunt. I broke my oath."

He looked at me with the same disappointed look as Artemis, then said, "Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry, Chiron." Thalia said.

"Oh, you needn't apologize to me. I know, we shall throw a party to celebrate your homecoming."

"Uh, really?" She looked puzzled.

"Yes." He smiled.

Annabeth approached. She saw Thalia and ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. I looked at her expectantly; she hugged me, too. I smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked at me confused. I bet she was thinking, _What is going on, here? _and _Why did you just kiss me, Percy?_ Obviously, she was too distracted by the fact that Thalia was back.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia explained to her that she was kicked out for breaking her oath.

"Oh, was the guy really that cute?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. Annabeth smiled.

"So, uh, when's the party?" I asked.

"How 'bout tonight?" Chiron said.

The party was awesome. It had all of Thalia's favorite things. There was a big banner with a lightning bolt on it. There was a Green Day CD playing on the stereo. Thalia was dancing with Annabeth and me. All in all, it was an awesome party. Chiron called Thalia up to the stage and welcomed her back. We danced some more. When the party was over, me and Annabeth walked to the cabins together while Thalia stayed behind to chat with Grover and Chiron.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth said.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked. I was caught off guard.

* * *

**ATTENTION: **Next chapter is Percabeth to the extreme!! I already have it written and I'll post it when I get ten reviews on this chapter. So please Read & Review.


	4. It is Good to be Home

**As promised, here's chapter four. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Ch.4 It is Good to be Home

_Disclaimer-cry PJO's sob, sob not weep mine._

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked. I was caught off guard.

"What?" I was trying to make her forget. It was so impulsive of me to kiss her so randomly. I just wanted to kiss her so bad. I couldn't help myself.

"I think you heard me, Seaweed Brain. Why'd you kiss me?" She smiled. My cheeks flared red.

"Umm, well, you could say it was half-impulsive and half something else." I looked down.

She gave me a look. "Half what else?"

"Well, you gave me a hug and it kind of felt right to peck your cheek afterwards. I'm sorry." I stared into her eyes.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize, Percy. I didn't say I didn't like it." Now her cheeks were bright red, too.

"Oh. Okay. Well, uh, yeah. I guess that's good." I said.

"_Oh my gods, _Percy. Just kiss me already." I listened to her. I kissed for the second time in one day. This time, however, I kissed her on the lips. When we pulled apart, we were both beaming. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and walked her to her cabin. She leaned in to kiss me at her door, then turned, winked, and closed the door.

I turned around to see Thalia clapping. "What a show, Seaweed Brain. So you're digging on Annabeth now, huh?"

I just stared at her for a moment. After that, I nodded.

"Man, too many things have gone on since I left for the stupid Hunt. I feel so behind." She blinked. "Anyway, spill. I want the details on you and the wise girl."

I laughed. "Nothing yet."

"Oh, don't feed me that line of nectar, Percy. She just gave you the sting, man."

"She was just messing around." I said.

"Yeah, I know. But still, there is something going on between you guys. Oh, and don't think that I didn't see you kiss her this afternoon. It was so obvious. Even Chiron noticed."

I was blushing again. I could feel my face getting warmer. "Really, you saw that?"

"Oh, no I was just kidding…yes! I most definitely did. Are you guys dating?" She muttered to herself, "Good thing _she _didn't join the Hunt." I ignored that comment. "I'm not going t say it again, Percy, spill."

"Okay, well, I kissed her this afternoon. Then she said just a little while ago, 'Just kiss me already.' So I did. Then, I walked her to her cabin and saw you."

"That's only today. There's been sparks going on between you guys for a while. Talk." She looked at me expectantly.

"Umm, I just got back at camp a few days ago. So, no, there's nothing else." I thought about our game of twenty questions. "Hey what's your opinion on Calypso?"

She looked like she was in deep thought. "Hoe, definitely. She goes around seducing men like she's something special. I just think that she's a waste of space. Oh, and a hoe, definitely a hoe."

"Yeah, I get it. You think she's a hoe."

"Well, you asked. Why did you ask anyway?"

"Well, I met her. Annabeth hates her I was wondering what you thought about her. I guess you are guys on the same page. So anyway. Do you think that me and Annabeth will work out?" It was kind of awkward talking to Thalia, another girl, about Annabeth. I guess I got over it.

"Oh, don't tell me she, and by she I mean Calypso, got you into her clutches." The look on her face was a look of complete disgust.

"Oh, no." I lied to her. "I thought she was fake."

Thalia looked at me suspiciously. "Good. Even with your seaweed brain, I know you are not that stupid." She laughed. I tried to laugh, too, even though I didn't feel that way about Calypso. "Well I better get going, we're going to miss curfew. I'd walk with you to our cabins, but, uh, I don't want you to attack me with your lips like you did Annabeth." She laughed as she walked away. So did I.

I walked through my cabin door and laid down in my bed. Gods, it's good to be home.

I woke up to Annabeth's smiling face. "Hey, Sleepyhead."

"Annabeth?" I said, still half asleep.

"Yeah. Get up, you already missed half of your first lesson. How late did you stay up last night?"

"I don't even know." I smiled back at her. I really do like her.

* * *

Okay, I need another ten reviews before I update. So read & review!


	5. I Stand my Ground

**So sorry for taking FOREVER and a day to update, but here it is, enjoy!**

**Ch.5 I Stand my Ground**

_Disclaimer- I don't even own an iPod, how could I own PJO?_

"I don't even know." I smiled back at her. I really do like her.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't keep Thalia waiting. She's your partner in your second lesson."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "I don't even get breakfast before I get my butt kicked." I laughed with Annabeth.

"Aww, poor Seaweed Brain," Thalia said as she walked through my open door. "I'm sorry you have no faith that you can beat me."

I was really starting to get annoyed by her. Why did she have to get kicked out of the Hunt? "Ha ha, hilarious." I jumped out of bed. "Annabeth, Thalia, if you would excuse me," I said as I pushed them through my door before slamming it.

"Don't be so sensitive!" Thalia yelled.

I got dressed quickly and left the cabin to see Thalia still waiting for me.

"Sorry, Percy. Annabeth didn't want to be late. Guess your stuck with me now."

"I am just _so_ lucky."

"Let's do this," she said as we walked to the coliseum. Once we were geared up, she said, "Good luck, you'll need it."

"Sure I will."

The battle--err sword fight, I should say--didn't last long. Thalia had me nailed in minutes.

"Told you so." she mused. "It's okay, you knew it would happen."

I was getting tired of her jokes. "Thalia, can I tell you something?"

She looked up, still smiling, "Sure, Seaweed Brain. Shoot."

"I did like Calypso."

She looked confused. "Okay, random, but whatever. I guess you're a sucker for a pretty face and some moonlight magic."

I knew it was random, but I didn't care. I was caught on _moonlight magic_. "How did you know she gave me _Moonlace_?" I asked.

"_Moonlace_? Is that like her lingerie or something?" She howled with laughter. "Wait 'til Wisegirl hears that one."

I glared at her. "No, it's a plant, Thalia."

"Oh, well, what was with the Calypso thing anyway? It was really random."

"Yeah, I know, but when I told you last night that I didn't like her, I was lying. I thought she was awesome. I kind of, almost, didn't want to leave." I suddenly wished I could take back my words.

"Stay? With her? Oh, Annabeth's going to love that one, too."

"I don't care what you say. I like Annabeth more than I ever could have liked Calypso."

"Really?" she teased, blinking her eyes repeatedly. "Tell me more about your crazy, juicy love life."

"Oh, shut up, Thal." We laughed.

"I'm still telling Annabeth."

"Snitch."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

**Okay, not too much going on, but there will be more Percabeth in the next chapter.**


	6. No Deed Goes Unpunished

**Wow, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Well, thanks to everyone who waited patiently. Enjoy!!! **

**Ch. 6 No Deed Goes Unpunished**

_Disclaimer - All of the greatness that is PJO belongs to Rick._

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Okay, but seriously, please don't tell her," I pleaded.

"We'll see, Seaweed Brain." She smirked and turned away. "I've got to get to my next lesson. You might want to work out what you're going to say to the wise girl."

"Thalia."

"See ya!" she called.

Great, just what I needed, problems in my perfect world with Annabeth. Later on, I caught up with Annabeth. I found her talking to Thalia. Wonderful.

"Percy, can I see you in your cabin, please…" Annabeth said.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I was worried that Thalia spilled…I was right.

"So, you wanted to stay with her?" she snarled.

Play dumb, I thought, it's a safe bet. "With who?"

She made a disgusted look at me. "Your brain may be made of seaweed, but I am Athena's daughter, Wise Girl…or have you forgotten in all of your thoughts of Calypso. How stupid do you really think I am, Percy? Honestly, you might as well be honest with me now. Seeing as that you weren't at the mall. Why'd you lie to me?"

I was half pleased and half nervous about the jealous side of Annabeth that I was being exposed to. "I don't think you're dumb, Annabeth. You're one of the smartest people I know. And, technically, I didn't lie to you either."

"Oh, my gods, you have got to be kidding me." Annabeth was livid. "To be honest, I really didn't care about the whole Calypso thing. I just wanted to talk, but you're turning this into something more."

"Okay, I'm sorry that I wasn't totally honest with you, but what I said to Thalia was just out of spite."

"So, you just decided to mention to Thalia that you really liked Calypso and wanted to stay with her. Well, if you like Calypso, that's one thing, but to lie…"

"That was the past, Annabeth," I tried to explain. I really didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, well, the past is the past. Your lying wasn't the past though."

I reached for her, to console her. I could tell how her anger was turning to sadness. She pulled away.

"Listen, Percy, we've been through a Styx of a lot together. I'm not ready to let this go over something stupid. But for right now, I need some time." She turned for the door. "I'll talk to you later. See you." Just before she walked out, I saw a tear shine on her face.

"Annabeth," I started, but she was gone.

**Okay, 10 reviews, and I update…and right away this time. =]**


	7. Accusations, Apologies, and Explanations

**As promised, here is Chapter 7!!! Thanks for getting ten review so quickly!!!**

**Ch. 7 Accusations, Apologies and Explanations**

_Disclaimer-I don't won, rent, or lease PJO!!!!!!!_

"Annabeth," I started, but she was gone.

I decided that it would be best if I gave Annabeth her space for now, but Thalia had some explaining to do. I walked to Thalia's cabin and opened her door.

"Not surprised to see you, Seaweed Brain," she said and smiled. She laid back on her bed and started tossing a ball into the air.

"What is wrong with you, Thalia? Why'd you have to go and screw up things with me and Annabeth. Life would be so much easier if you weren't such a screw-up as to get kicked out of the Hunt!" I boomed at her. I was surprised at my words; they were harsh and I knew it.

Her smile change into a furious grimace, and she sat up. "Me? I did not screw up things with you and Annabeth. You did! And how dare you call me a 'screw up'? My getting discharged from the Hunt is none of your business! I suggest you get you butt out of my cabin…if you know what's best for you!" she yelled back.

"What would be best for me would not be to leave your cabin; it would be for you to leave camp and get lost!" Instantly, I wanted to take back my words. Small lightning sparks were forming at her fingertips. I willed the water in her sink to put it out. "Okay, Thal, let's not get crazy…"

"Crazy?" Now she was standing. "Crazy is _you_ coming into _my _cabin making accusations. Saying the _I'm _to blame for all your problems. Did you ever consider that you shouldn't have lied to Annabeth? Or better, keep the news to yourself instead of trying to make me mad by telling me." She seemed to be cooling down. "Just get out of here, Percy."

This time, I listened. I went to see Grover now.

As I approached him, he greeted me. "Hey, Percy."

"Hey Grover, how goes it?"

"Juniper and I are back together," he said. He was beaming.

"Wow, man, that's great," I said.

"What's up with you? I heard about you and Annabeth."

I grimaced. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She's really upset, and I don't know what to do. Then I flipped on Thalia, and now she's mad at me, too."

"Okay, why is she mad at you, and why did you flip out on Thalia? I'm confused," he replied.

"Well, long story short, I lied to Annabeth about the whole Calypso thing, and Thalia told her the truth. So, I kind of blamed Thalia for my problems with Annabeth."

Grover's face was understanding. "Oh, I see."

"So, what do I do?"

"Apologize. What else?" he said.

Wow, I thought, good idea. "That's really good idea."

He shrugged. "Glad I could help."

I started sprinting off towards Athena's cabin. I had to make things right with Annabeth.

I burst through the door and bumped right into Annabeth. "Whoa! Oh, Percy, it's you," she said. Her face was unreadable, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. "I was just on my way to your cabin. We need to sort this out." Her brothers and sisters were staring at us. "Preferably in your cabin."

"Right," I said. She followed me to my cabin. I closed the door. "So," I started.

"Let's just get down to it. Percy, I really care about you, and you really hurt me. Just tell me everything. Don't lie." She sat on my bed attentively. "I won't get mad."

"Okay, well last year on Ogigia, Calypso helped me to heal. She was really nice, and I think you're wrong about her. If you knew her, I swear you'd feel differently toward her." Annabeth made a face, but nodded for me to continue. "She was really nice, and it was like a paradise there. I honestly didn't want to leave."

"Don't mind my interruption, but why did you then?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was calm as she asked, and I could tell that no offense was intended.

"You. You were the reason I left. I couldn't bear to imagine life without you," I explained. Her face lit up. "Calypso could never compare to you, Annabeth Chase. You know that. The only reason I didn't totally come clean to you before is because I thought it would upset you. Which I did, I am truly, truly sorry. I would never want to hurt you. I care about you too much." Annabeth was crying again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm happy. You don't realize how much what you just said meant to me. I'm sorry if I overreacted."

"_Di immortales_."

"What, Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

"Overreacted. I completely flipped out on Thalia! I pretty much blamed her for everything wrong in my life." I explained to Annabeth everything that was said.

"Well, sounds to me like you have another apology to give," she said and kissed me on my cheek. "Go on. I'll talk to you later."

I kissed her back on the lips. "Bye."

I went back to Thalia's cabin.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said.

"Thalia, I'm sorry," I said.

"Wait, so _you _actually did something wrong? It wasn't me who screwed up both of our lives?" she sneered.

"I was wrong. It was my fault. Everything's okay now, except with us. I want to fix that," I explained.

She sighed. "Me, too. I really shouldn't have snitched on you. Are we cool now?"

"Absolutely," I replied.

"So," Thalia started conversationally. "How did the Wise Girl take the news?"

I gave her my best dirty look.

"Yup, way too raw in the mind to discuss."

"No, it's just that she cried. I felt like I was being processed in the Fields of Punishment."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Thalia apologized.

"I know. Me, too." She smiled. "Well, I've got to get back and see Annabeth."

"Okay. Bye, Percy," she said.

**You know the drill…10 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx =]**


	8. And That's the Way the Story Goes

**It has been a FULL YEAR! I am back with a vengeance, however. I am so sorry and thankful for all of my awesome readers. Please don't give up on me!**** =)**

**Ch. 8 And That's the Way the Story Goes…**

_Disclaimer - I am not brilliant enough to own PJO!_

"Okay. Bye, Percy," she said.

As I headed off towards Annabeth's cabin, I became sidetracked by a distressed Chiron near the Big House. I quickly decided that I would speak with him and then proceed to my business with Annabeth. Chiron noticed my approach and met me halfway.

"Just the demigod I was looking for," he said solemnly.

"Chiron, what's wrong?" I asked.

He seemed distant, off balance. "There has been a dispute." He looked forward into the horizon, not meeting my gaze.

"What kind of dispute, Chiron? What's wrong?" I repeated.

"The gods, two gods in particular, are fighting. Again." He was grim in his expression.

I could only come to one conclusion: my father was fighting with Zeus. Again. An intense trembling came over me as this realization occurred. I could only wonder what the cause was. "It's Zeus," I said with conviction. "Zeus has a problem with my father, doesn't he? What happened? I don't understand."

Chiron broke his train of thought and looked me dead in the eye as he spoke. "No, my young friend, Zeus is quite content with your father. Your father is involved, however."

"What? With whom? Who else--" Then it hit me. Who else could he be fighting with that he has had major problems with in the past? The answer was as obvious as the sun's existence: the strong mother of my one love, the worst scenario that could happen, the goddess, Athena. "Athena," I muttered, then repeated audibly. I was absolutely positive at this point.

Chiron nodded gravely. "Yes, Percy. You see now how this is a very troubling and serious situation."

"Why? What for? Why now?" I was overwhelmed with anger, fear, sorrow, confusion, and hopelessness all at once. It's just my luck that when things are finally back in place a colossal incident like this would happen. Chiron's words were setting in my mind. How were Annabeth and I to be together? Her mother already disapproved of me. I imagine that it's now amplified due to our parent's latest feud. A dispute between the gods is deadly. Alliances can form and earth is used as a battlefield. Way to go, Dad.

Chiron was thoughtful. "It began with a comment Poseidon made about Salt Lake City, Utah. He began to suggest that his gift all those eons ago was in fact better and more futuristic. This rekindled an old flame so to speak. As you well know, the gods are very sensitive, proud creatures who do not like to be questioned or disrespected. Athena retaliated and influenced trouble in both Salt Lake City and your life. From what I understand, you and Annabeth have been experiencing some trouble."

I only grimaced in response. It did make sense, though. I could not explain why I felt the need to bring up Calypso so randomly, as Thalia put it. I inferred that it was Athena influencing me to say that in order to stir up trouble. I wasn't on my guard; I thought I had no reason to be.

"Poseidon has been matching each of her strokes in some form. They need to be appeased, and I'm not sure how easily this can be done."

"What can I do? I _need _to do _something_." I was shaking; no training could have prepared me for this.

Chiron agreed. "Yes, you must, we all must. This must end quickly, before it gets out of hand. Go, speak with Annabeth. You have much to decide. This conflict could harm the two of you as a unit. That would be quite a tragedy, indeed.

I nodded. "Thank you, Chiron. We won't be long," I said. "I understand the severity of this situation."

"Yes, but perhaps you should discuss the matter carefully, however long it may take." He patted me on the shoulder and sent me off.

I walked slowly to Annabeth's cabin, my original destination. It was tainted now with the weight of my message. I knocked on the door once before entering without an invitation. I didn't see Annabeth in there at all. I asked her sister, Jessie, I think, where she was.

"I don't know. Training?" she said with a hint of an attitude.

"She was just here. I was just here not too long ago. Can you please just tell me where she went?"

"She's probably training, you know her," she said. "You have legs. Look for her." She shrugged and walked away.

I left the Athena cabin, anxious, realizing I had just crossed into Athena's territory. It was most likely making her mad. _Way to go, me_, I thought sarcastically. I walked throughout the camp, twice. There was no trace of Annabeth anywhere. Exasperated, I returned to my own cabin to find Annabeth sitting on my bed.

"I've been waiting for you," she said smiling. She beckoned me to sit beside her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," I said.

"Well, I've been right here, waiting."

I twiddled my thumbs. I was very nervous about this conversation. "Chiron told me something unsettling today." I stalled, then continued seeing the anxiety in Annabeth's eyes. "Our parents are fighting."

"No way," she said. "Percy, you are so not funny." She laughed.

"No, I am not joking, Annabeth. Their fight is escalating. The gods are starting to take sides. It's serious. Remember last time?" I asked.

"Of course I do! This is serious, Percy! What are we going to do? The world--us--everything is in jeopardy. We have to do something!" She was frantic. I don't think I had ever seen her so discombobulated. "We were already up against enough! Now are parents!" She continued rambling incomprehensibly.

I took her hands. "I know, Annabeth, I know. We need a plan now. Chiron said we needed to appease, but he was not sure how." I shrugged. "What do you think?"

She was tearing up, but her voice was strong. "We need to consult the oracle."

"You're right. Let's go and see Chiron."

**Please review! Tell me what you think. Will try to update as soon as I see 10 reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
